Mario
Mario ( ) is the older and more successful brother of Luigi. Mario and his brother are one of the most important and highly regarded characters in YouTube Poop World with those such as King Harkinian, Link and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is the only living being who knows what is written in the Enclosed Instruction Book, other than You. He is the main antagonist of the Sonic series and viceversa. He is also a confirmed communist, as confirmed in the video below. He is also the boss of Sonic and Crash Bandicoot, torturing them like Hitler. Powers and Abilities Mario's bulk, the result of a diet consisting almost entirely of spaghetti and toasted bread, provides a thick and protective layer of blubber that allows him to survive many injuries that would normally be fatal. He is strong enough to pound nails into brick using his body. Mainly, he is capable of temporarily gaining the ability to shoot fireballs by eating wild flora that have not been approved for safe consumption unless you are a meta human. Career Plumbing Most notably for him, Mario is commonly known as a licensed plumber, despite having not worked as one since the '80s. Medical Mario is a fraudulent and unlicensed medical doctor. His cleverly named persona, 'Dr. Mario ' is a world infamous angel of death that has caused hundreds of fatalities by poorly made prescriptions, unsanitary surgery, and general lack of knowledge in the field of anatomy. Dr. Mario was never apprehended, but has not been reported to caused any further trouble since the 1990s. This is Dr. Mario's theme. He attempted to make himself more powerful, by allowing him to break bricks with his head, however it did come with a cost: he would die from touching turtles. Acting Mario played the role of Fat Mario for surpriiisingly cheap in the infamous Hotel Mario. He was paid in peanuts for his acting because Morshu was a cheapskate. Bowser got more money than Mario, despite the fact that Mario is the hero and bowser is the villain. Other Mario frequently visits Luigi's casino in Taiwan, where he is notorious for constantly cheating while gambling. The only way to short-circuit his challenging him to Go Fish, which he cannot cheat at and is horrible at playing for unknown reasons. Sports Despite Mario is fat and addicted to beer and pizza, he has been able to participate in karts throwing bananas, festivals of orgies, Monopoly, fight with figures from other more rugged as the footballer Solid Snake, baseball, tennis, sports safari Hunter. He is a fan of American football, having said it promotes organization and teamwork, and introduced the sport to Dinosaur World. Marriage and Rise to Power Mario was married to Princess Peach until 2007 when Peach accused Mario of cheating on her hypocritic of her since she has had at least 8 babies that aren't his. She previously had to put up with his drug abuse, pay the bills for him, and clean up after him, but Mario drew the line and kidnapped her on his own making her and Toadsworth slaves. Mario then took over the castle and lives there with Luigi, who now has to deal with this fat slob as his royal guard. Relation to Sans At one point, Mario and Luigi sold their souls to The Red Guy. After trying for hours to find the use for these souls, he finally pawned them off at a GameStop. He later made a movie about this story called 101 Uses for the Souls of Italian Plumbers. The souls were traded over and over again from one con man to the next. Finally, at the end of the 24th century, Asgore acquired these souls in a game of Rummy because no one involved in the card game was smart enough to play Poker, thinking they would qualify as human souls that he could use to shatter the barrier. Years later, Asgore gave Mario and Luigi's souls to one W.D. Gaster. Gaster used Mario's soul and Luigi's soul to create Sans and Papyrus respectively. Sans and Papyrus don't have the memories, intelligence, or personality of their counterparts, but in Sans's case, this could be considered an upgrade considering Mario's history. Racist Mario In an alternate reality, Mario became obsessed and evil after Nintendo let third party franchises enter in Mario Kart. He killed them all becoming Racist Mario, but he is ultimately killed by Kratos who drove away with Peach and Daisy. Quotes *"Mama mia!" *"Mama fucka" *"Here we go!" *"Mama? Mama LUIGI?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" *"It's a stone, Luigi. You didn't make it." *"Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!" *"Whoops! I just invented the tossed salad!" *"Nice of the princess to invite us over a picnic, Gay Luigi?" *"My crazy plans always work!" *"Mario time!" *"Thank you so much for playing my game!" *"Imma gonna plug your pipes, Koopa!" *"I hope you have a heart attack so big, it kills your entire family." (Mad Mad Mario 1-5) *"Imma don't think you can do that!" when Luigi tried to make Mario drop him off on their way to freddy's spaghettiria *so long gay bowser. Gallery de:Mario Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Italians Category:Plumbers Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:People from The Mushroom Kingdom Category:Heroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters with Powers Category:Awesome Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Christians Category:Immortals Category:Re-Spawnable